Wedding Day Morning
by JeanieMD
Summary: Watching 74 Epiphanies, I always felt that Sam really didn't want to let go of Andy when she came to say good morning. This is my idea of what could have happened - M for good reason.


"Would you please come up here and say hello?"

"Close your eyes. I'll know if you're cheating."

"My eyes are closed. See?"

Andy went over to the bed, chuckling a little to see Sam with his eyes tightly closed.

"We're a perfect match, McNally, you and me. You are very high maintenance, and I can fix anything." Sam reached towards Andy and took hold of her left elbow as his left hand cupped her head and pulled her down to his waiting lips. "I love you," he said as he kissed her softly.

Andy kissed him back and tried to get up, but found herself unable to move. Sam was pulling her down to lie on top of him, his right arm holding her close.

"That's enough, Sam!" Andy exclaimed as she struggled to get away. "I have to get going."

"Uh-uh," Sam replied, "I can't let you go yet. I haven't finished saying hello." He rolled her towards the centre of the big bed, kissing her more intensely and trapping her by hooking his leg over hers. "You can't leave yet."

"Sam!" Andy protested, laughing but struggling harder. "Let me go!"

"Do you really want to go?" he breathed into her ear as his hand slid under her loose shirt, sliding over her rib cage. "Don't you think you could stay just a little longer?" His fingers slid under the band of her bra until he could cup her breast, and closed on her nipple.

Andy continued to protest, but her struggles seemed half-hearted. In spite of the checklist she had been going over in her head, she found herself responding to the demands of Sam's mouth and hands. "We don't have time for this," she protested. "We have to…"

"We have to get our big day off to a good start," Sam interrupted. "We have to do some more kissing, and some cuddling, and then I have to make love to you or I might not even make it to the church."

"Sam, this really is not the time," Andy said firmly, but the words were muffled as Sam kissed her again, his tongue separating her lips and questing for hers. Andy's body betrayed her level head as she found herself pressing more closely up against him. Remembering that Sam was probably naked under the covers, without even a conscious thought she slid one hand under the sheets on an exploratory mission. She could feel the heat from his body, and her fingers reached the solid muscle of his thigh. There didn't seem to be much resistance as she moved her hand a little farther, and Sam groaned as she took firm hold of his erection. "What do we have here?" Andy murmured, squeezing lightly and rhythmically. "What shall I do with this?"

"I have a couple of ideas," Sam muttered as he raised himself onto his knees. "I could go and torture myself in a cold shower, which would solve the problem temporarily, or I could rip off your clothes and have my way with you, or…"

"Or I could try this," Andy said as she pushed suddenly on Sam's shoulder and he fell backwards onto the bed. Andy's head lowered to his chest and her tongue flickered over one nipple, then the other, as she licked and nibbled her way down his body. She spent a little time on his navel, and the fading scar from the bullet he had taken, then found her destination. Taking hold of him with one hand she touched her tongue to the tip, then blew on it before opening her lips and taking him into her mouth.

"God, Andy," Sam groaned, "This may be not be a very long interruption of your to-do list."

"Oh, no you don't," Andy replied, "You started this, but I'm going to finish it. When I decide it's time!" She slid her hand up and down the shaft of his penis, wet from her mouth, squeezing firmly just below the head.

"OK, boss," Sam gasped, twisting his hands into her hair. "Whatever you say."

"That's right, whatever I say," Andy chuckled, and took him back into her mouth. She could feel him quiver, and his hips lifting up towards her. "Mmmmm, I like this," she said softly. "I like it when you're at my mercy."

"Andy, please - mercy is what I need! I'm not sure my heart can take much more."

"Well, I'm going to need your heart in good working order in a couple of hours. I guess I'll just have to stop now," and she abruptly released him and started to sit up.

"Andy!" Sam protested. "You can't leave me like this."

"Oh, I'm not leaving," Andy said as she undid the button of her jeans, shucking them off as quickly as she could and climbing back onto the bed to straddle his body. "How about this?" she said as she lifted herself over him and guided him inside.

"Andy, I need you so much, and I need you right now," Sam said as he took hold of her hips and thrust up into her.

"I need you too, so much," Andy responded, moving her body in rhythm with his.

Suddenly Sam rolled their bodies over so he was on top of her, looking down at her face. She could see the passion in his dark eyes, and hoped that he could see hers. "Come to me now," she urged as her arms wrapped around his body and she moved against him.

"I will, I will," he said huskily and he thrust harder, faster. Andy could feel her body responding to his, the beginnings of her orgasm making her hold her breath in anticipation.

"I love you, Andy, more than I thought it was possible to love," Sam said breathlessly, and he gave one last powerful thrust before exploding into her.

"I love you, Sam," Andy whispered as the waves of her own orgasm overcame her.


End file.
